


the words that come to mind

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has certain visuals of what Ivy should be wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the words that come to mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "[Batman: Harley/Ivy - roses](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=4266189#t4266189)" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Kiss me. Kiss me hard." at 1-million-words' [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/943966.html?thread=9704542#t9704542).

Head dangling from the arm of the sofa, Harley watches Ivy undress after a long day of working in her gardens. Even viewed from upside down, her blissful exhaustion is obvious. She's humming a tune she often shares with her plants, saying they enjoy it – the internal melody extends to her movements and lends them a natural poise.

"You know what would suit you real good, Red?" she asks, a sudden image inflaming her imagination. "A dress made out of rose petals."

Somewhat incredulous, Ivy scoffs. "If you find me a dressmaker who would work with flowers as materials..."

"Can't you grow one yourself?" She gestures at Ivy's foliate underwear. "You walk around with leaves and vines covering your privates, so where would be the difference?"

Ivy glances down at the green tendrils snaking up her body and caresses them lovingly. "They grow naturally like this. I don't force them into shape."

"I still maintain that you'd look gorgeous in it. Out of it too, of course. I wouldn't mind plucking each petal with my teeth to find out what's beneath."

"You already know what's beneath, you silly bean." Ivy nudges Harley's legs aside to sink down on the spot they occupied. "What would you need that dress for if I'm already half-naked in front of you?"

"Um," Harley says eloquently. Damn that woman for using her sexy voice. She knows exactly it turns Harley's knees and brains to goo. "The visuals?"

Ivy _tsk_ s. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
